


Hide

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hide

They hide their love.

For the fear of being discovered.

It makes them feel exposed.

Since they are used to the shadows.

They protect them.

They hide them.


End file.
